A Childhood Lost
by Alex Hawkens
Summary: This is an AU. Harry is abused but does that make him as worthless as he feels? What of Draco? Will anything change for the better? R&R!


Summary: Harry Potter My way. Au-ish (you'll see), Harry is a boy abused daily, and with this abuse comes the mystery about who he really is. He begins school knowing next to nothing about who is and what is meant for him in the future. Watch as he goes through Hogwarts and becomes the man he was meant to be.

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING! I want to be a writer one day so hopefully people do things like this with my stories, and only change them to something cool and don't fuck them up. Anyway, so yea I don't own anything, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Severus/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Dean/Seamus, Blaise/Neville(don't ask)

Chapters: Every Year will be done in 2 to 4 parts. So hopefully it's not ridiculously long. And even if it is you will love it anyway!

Warning: Characters will probably be out of character for a while. Until I get in full swing and things go downhill for our poor Harry... Again ., Oh and this is a Slash, obviously, meaning homosexuality and also there will be an extensive use of profanity as well as sex and rape as the stories progress, none right now you dirty minded fans of mine. You have to wait a little. X3

Italics=thoughts/mind speak

Italics and underlined= Harry's inner voice ^.^

A Childhood Lost

Year 1 Part 1

It was so warm, the sun shone brightly on his tanned skin. He ran around in the tall grass, chasing the butterflies that always seemed just out of reach. He squealed and laughed with delight just enjoying himself as he played alone. "Harry! Harry come here... Please, Harry! Come here!" Harry's head snapped up and he turned he turned in circles trying to locate the voice. "Harry! Over here! Follow my voice! You can't stay here please Harry! Follow my voice." Harry was confused, but followed anyway, he wanted to know who was calling for him. The voice was familiar but he just couldn't seem to place it. He ran with his eyes cast down, making certain he didn't trip, for a long while when he felt a sudden tug and looked up. He couldn't suppress the gasp that fell passed his lips, there, what looked like a good quarter of a mile away, was black... all across the horizon, nothing but a black void.

Harry stared, dumbfounded, the black seemed to grow larger and move closer. After a moment longer the boy realized that it was moving and rather quickly too. He felt a sudden fear grip him and he began to scramble away. He didn't want the black to swallow him up like everything else. He ran as fast as he could but the black seemed to be gaining on him faster and faster. He heard the voice again and it was screaming. "NO HARRY! LET IT TAKE YOU! YOU CAN'T STAY HERE! PLEASE MY SON! GO BACK! GO BACK!" Harry couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from falling, his fear twisting his heart and the voice sounded so sad... Then it clicked, the screaming... the loud crashing noises... the voice...

"Mommy! Mommy where are you? Mommy, I don't want to go! I want to stay mommy, please don't make me go back!" He didn't know where the black would take him, but he knew it wasn't good. Something grabbed his ankle and he went down with a thud, letting out a strangled cry. "No! Mommy! Help me Mommy!" He felt arms wrap around his small waist, he tensed but relaxed as a hand slowly stroked his back. The tears were heavy now, flooding from his bright green eyes. He pulled back from the embrace and looked into eyes similar to his own. "W-who are you?" The young man smiled gently and wiped away Harry's tears with a soft touch.

The young man sat up from his laying position from when Harry had fallen on top of him, the younger boy still in his lap. "Don't worry little one, you will find out who I am sooner than it may seem." He gave him a quick hug before looking at him with all seriousness. "I am here to tell you, don't give up. I know what you are going through and as long as you are still breathing, little one, you have such a strength in you. Befriend the silver of today... Befriend him and stand beside him." Harry tilted his head confused and the other only smiled reassuringly.

"My beloved, we must go... time is of the essence." They both turned and looked at another, taller man with shoulder length platinum blonde hair. He had a cold look but it softened when he locked eyes with two sets of emeralds. "Come, you have done what was needed and now we must take our leave. Harry, listen to your elder. He knows what he's talking about." Harry slowly nodded, confusion still evident to the two older men.

The young man that held Harry, nodded and stood, bringing harry to his feet. "You are right my love, we need to get going. Remember what I said little one. I will be seeing you and don't forget that there is always someone watching over you." He turned and walked toward the blond, a small smile on his face, "Okay, beloved, let us go... I am ready."

Harry looked up tears once again filling his eyes, "Wait! How do you know me?" There was suddenly a flash and both men were surrounded by a white light. "Please wait! When will I see you again? Please don't go!"

The shorter man looked sad but smiled and shook his head, "I'm sorry little one. I wish we could stay... but in a few years, wait a few years and simply look in a mirror. I am sure you will see me if not both of us."

The taller one smiled and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. The man placed an arm around the shorter male and kissed the top of his head. "Love, I do recall a time when you were that adorable. Well, then my young Harry, farewell. And good luck!" For the first time Harry looked directly into the taller one's eyes. He gasped stunned before there was a sudden roaring in his ears. He looked away to see the black once again rushing toward him.

The fear that had gripped him earlier came back with a fierce vengeance and all he could was cry and shake. "NO! Come back! Don't leave me here! Please don't leave me..." But it was too late, they were gone and the black was still coming...

"GO HARRY! GO AND WAKE UP!" the voice was back, sounding hysteric. Harry looked up and saw her... his long passed mother...

"Mommy!" he tried to get up, to run to his mother. But he was glued to the spot. The black was nearly upon him and he struggled to go to his mother. "Mommy, help me!" he cried. His mother's eyes were sad but she made no move to assist her only son.

Instead she seemed to chant, phrases similar to each other, that started out softly. "Wake up, Harry. You have to wake up. Wake up my son..." With the occasional change she watched and the words only grew stranger. Then Harry realized that her voice was morphing. It became disoriented, going deeper in pitch but raising in volume. As it changed, Harry's fear was put on pause, but started once again as the voice began to become familiar. A thoroughly male voice rang in his head. "Dammit Potter! Wake you lazy good for nothing arse up! Now you freakish boy! You bloody ponce wake up!"

Harry jerked awake only to quake in fear, his Uncle was awake and sounded royally pissed off...

Harry launched himself out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He had just fastened his pants when he heard the multitude of locks on the outside of his door being undone. He was just about to pull the shirt on over his head when the door slammed open and his whale of an uncle whale of an uncle barged in. "Boy I have been standing out there yellin' my head off to wake your sorry arse up. Now get down there stairs and into the kitchen you worthless freak!" He left in an angry huff and Harry soon followed dressed in his cousin's oversized hand-me-downs. He went straight into the kitchen getting out the milk, eggs, butter and sausage for his relatives breakfast. He used a little oil in the frying pan and began to cook the eggs. Grease flew onto his bare arms and he flinched at the small, stinging burns. He had learned not to make any noise or else there would be pain far worse than the grease. "Hurry up boy! Where the bloody fuck is my coffee you freak!" Harry flinched and placed the four cooked eggs on a plate for his uncle as he began on the coffee. He quickly proceeded to cook the sausage and toast the bread, piling the meal on his uncle's plate.

A buzz went off signaling the finished coffee as the toast jumped out of its toaster, finished as well. Harry filled a large mug with the strong brew and fixed the toast with butter and jam. He took the plate to his uncle and scurried back to the kitchen to finish the plates for his cousin and aunt. "It took you long enough boy! Ungrateful little whelp that you are..." His uncle shouted as he made his way back to the stove, the burner was still on so he moved to grab the frying pan. When he was shoved from behind by his whale calf cousin. Harry's right arm fell onto the burner where a loud sizzling was then heard.

"AGHHH!" Harry screamed wrenching his arm away, dazed, he watched the skin on the burner shrivel and before he could run and hide, Dudley grabbed his thin wrist and placed his open hand on the burner as well. Harry screamed again and thrashed against Dudley's enormous form trying with all his might to pull away. So as Dudley let him go, Harry fell to the floor, tears of pain streaming down his face as he clutched the injured arm to his chest. His uncle came in and roughly pilled Harry to his feet, Harry whimpered as he was shoved toward the stove.

"Suck it up you bloody poof! When you're done cooking you will clean up this mess you've made of our lovely kitchen." He stared at the boy for a moment before laughing at the look of bewilderment that came over his face. He called to his wife, "Petunia! You have to come here and see the freak! He looks so shocked!" He laughed some more and when his wide entered she couldn't help but laugh as well. Harry flushed with shame and pain under their scrutiny. Vernon's laughter slowly died, "You stupid boy! Enough of your lounging about, get my family fed you worm!" As he and his family left, Harry wiped his eyes and sighed heavily to gain his composure. He winced as his arm and hand stiffened from pain but he remained at the stove to do as he was told. He reached with his injured, and dominant, hand and grabbed the handle making as little sound, while moving as quickly as possible. He made his aunts usual fluffy omelet with cheese and her drink of choice, tea. He had managed to only burn himself twice on the scolding hot tea pot. Next he fried everything left for his cow of a cousin.

He quickly gathered the two plates and, ignoring the dripping blood and constant throbbing of his arm, he placed them in front of their respected receivers. His aunt simply turned up her nose and began to delicately eat the eggs in front of her. Dudley roughly took the plate from Harry's injured hand; the boy winced but took his leave to bandage his newest wounds. But before he could fully leave his aunt stood and grabbed his undamaged wrist. "Where do you think you're going freak? Don't think you can just leave without cleaning the filth you dripped on my carpet!" Harry's eyes clearly shown his confusion and Petunia merely snorted before pointing to the dark splotch on the plush carpet. Now, on any other carpet, in any other house, this splotch would not have been so noticeable. But of course, this was a nearly white carpet, said to have been imported, and this was a house where three people living it in hated the fourth one with a cruel passion.

She pulled Harry into the kitchen and slapped him hard enough to split his bottom lip. Tears filled his eyes once again but this time he refused to let them fall, his family had gotten enough satisfaction from that. She pointed to the cabinet beneath the sink and he moved to grab the carpet cleaner, all the while shaking in fear of the pain to come. He grabbed a rag and then went out to the splotch, his aunt then brought out a steaming tub of water. Though Harry knew she wasn't trying to be helpful, he really appreciated it. When she set it beside him and walked away Harry dipped the rag and his good hand into the tub and quickly sprayed the spot with the stain remover. He carefully gripped the soaked towel with both hands and rung it out, wincing as the hot, roughness of the towel scraped against his damaged hand. The pain shot up his arm with every single movement. He dipped, sprayed, scrubbed, dipped, sprayed, scrubbed, until the stain was no more. He couldn't help but smile at his small achievement, if he ever escaped the Dursley's he could be a part time housekeeper until he was able to do something greater.

But before he could dwell on the thought any further, he was roughly picked up by the back of his shirt and shoved back into the kitchen. "Okay, boy, time for you to get those dishes done. Hurry your filthy arse up! We need to go out." Harry sighed and went to the sink, cursing the Dursley's for putting a lock on their dish washers, knowing things would have hurt a lot less if he could use it. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, cursing never got him anywhere. He stacked the dishes noticing that his burns barely bled, and filled the sink with hot water. Bracing himself he plunged his hands in and let out a strangled cry as liquid fire shot up his arm. Slowly he began to wash the silverware, neatly placing them in the basket by the sink to dry. He finished the rest of the dishes in this manner. Though, as grease got into his wounds he feared of infection but knew there was no time to clean them properly. He went up to his room and quickly grabbed the old bandages he had stowed away and did his own form of first aid that he had learned over the years of living with the Dursley's as their personal slave. He then changed into a "cleaner" set of clothes before heading down the stairs again. For a moment he stood in front of the cupboard door at the bottom of the stairs and shuddered. He remembered that only a few weeks ago that this had been his room, his one and only sanctuary... as well as his prison.

"Boy! Go wait in the car and keep my Dudders company!" His aunt shouted, tearing him from his thoughts. Harry went out the door and attempted to still his now trembling hands with little success. He opened the car door and slid in closing it as soon as he was fully inside. He looked at his hands and knew Dudley was staring at him. He flinched at all of his cousin's sudden movements and was shocked when a beefy hand came and touched his cheek... gently. He looked up with wide innocent eyes and noticed a new glint in his cousins own.

"W-what are you doing Dudley?" Harry asked, not knowing or understanding what was going on, but the sudden gentle touches made him nervous. He trembled and fought against the natural urge to lean into the touch. _'This isn't right... Stop... Someone please make him stop!' _He pulled back and was pinned by his cousin's glare.

"You would do well to shut up, Potter! And let me admire your pretty face..." He saw how his smaller cousin trembled with his stunning green eyes wide and filled with fear. He groaned as his cousins distress caused new feelings to stir in the pit of his stomach. "Harry... When we get older, I _will_ enjoy taking you..." He chuckled as his cousins eyes grew impossibly wider, but soon it turned into a growl as Harry still moved away from his aching fingers. Pulling his arm back he hit his shell shocked cousin in the face. "Oh, Harry! Look at what you made me do!" Harry's lip had split for the second time and was bleeding once again. Dudley put his hand to Harry's face and pressed his thumb into the bloody wound. Harry whimpered and wished he could jump out of the car and run, but he knew all too well that he hand nowhere to go.

He closed his eyes tight, desperately wanting for everything to turn out to be one long, horrid nightmare. "No... Please no..." He whimpered every so often as his cousin's hands wandered over his face and neck. "No..." he chanted the word as if it was a link to the truth in his mind and the truth of his reality. _'Please someone help me!'_ his mind pleaded.

"God dammit, Potter, shut the fuck up! I was gonna go easy on you, but now dad is gonna have to show me the ropes!" He hit Harry square in the jaw. Pain shot through the raven hair's face and he knew something was broken. He tried to open his mouth but the pain of the action made him give a strangled cry. Tears welled in his eyes and fell of their own accord down his cheeks. Through his blurred vision he saw the sadistic smirk plastered across his fat companions face. "Potter, you look like such a fool! Some prince you'd turn out to be!" Dudley laughed at Harry's pain as the boys vision blurred and he barely registered his cousin's words through his fog of pain.

_'Prince? What Prince?'_ His mind eyes went blank and vacant, and looking into himself he saw he sat in a circle of light, his knees drawn up to his chest his resting upon them. He was rocking back and forth almost as if he was being cradled. _'What, "silver of the day," Why do I need to survive? It's completely obvious that no one wants me...'_

_'Oh that's not true and you know it Harry!'_ a gentle voice seemed to caress his worries away.

_'No, no I don't. Everyone I have ever known has turned away from me. Like Ron and Hermione! They were with me for the first few years of grade school. They swore to help me and then they ran when they saw my ears and teeth... Well I guess Ron didn't really run but he wasn't happy and he hated me...'_ He argued, anger and pain flooding him as he once again recalled his one-time friends.

_'Do you remember your dream Harry? The silver of today will be revealed soon. Don't lock yourself away just yet!'_ Tears fell from Harry's eyes, he wanted to stay where he was, he didn't want to have to face the pain. He knew that it would eventually numb over but he also knew that there would be new pain to experience and the old pain would come back as he laid alone in his bed, with no proper treatment.

_'It was just a dream. Sure they've meant things before, but now I'm too tired. Too many people just don't care. I'm a freak, a monster... something no one could ever possibly love or care for.'_ he cried alone, within himself knowing such displays of emotions would get him another beating, and that no love or concern would befall as comfort.

_'Harry! Please listen to me, you will meet new loved ones! They will care for you and love you and never hurt you like the retched family you live with now. Please my Dearest mind, live for them!'_ The voice was pleading and Harry had to look up as no one had ever asked him to live... The voice was still a gentle caress, but now it held a sad note and it almost felt like tears were running through him.

_'I... I know I don't want to... But I can promise to try...' _Harry couldn't help but feeling older than he really was. He may have been only eleven but he was subjected to torture few thirty year old criminals were ever exposed to. Pain shot through him and he was roughly brought back to himself. "AH!" he cried and quickly wrenched his injured arm away from his cousin's harsh grip.

"That's right, you come back. No more going away and into yourself! It bored me when I can no longer hear you scream or whine or bed for mercy! You wouldn't want father to find out would you? He'd have to get more creative..." Harry felt a shiver race down his spine, not liking the way his cousin made it sound.

He didn't have time to say anything as his aunt and uncle entered the car and slammed their doors closed. His eyes locked with his uncles in the rearview mirror and Vernon let out an exasperated sigh. "Bloody hell, boy! Can't you keep yourself out of trouble for more than five minutes? What did you do to Dudley this time?" Harry blinked at him, shock slowly crawling up his spine into his brain, as the feeling shocked through his system he didn't let it show and as quickly as he felt it, it melted away. Sadly, he was used to being accused, sometimes it was more surprising than others, but as always the feeling would fade away. To his family, everything he did was wrong, even when he happened to do nothing it still turned out to be wrong.

As Harry made no attempt to reply, Dudley readily jumped in pouting to look more upset. "Well, daddy, first the brat wouldn't sit still!" He started, and Harry saw from the corner of his eye that Dudley was pinching his arms in random places, his curiosity peeked, though he had a feeling he knew what he was doing, he continued to watch through his bangs. "Then he was ignoring me!" He stated, making it sound like a most costly injustice. "And then," he paused for emphasis, "right before you entered the car he kept pinching my poor, delicate arms!" Harry held back his snort, delicate not being a word he would use to describe his cousin. This time the shock had no chance to register, it didn't really phase him, after all it wasn't the first time Dudley had hurt himself to get Harry into trouble.

"Really, now? So, boy, is that really how it happened?" The whale turned to face him a confident smirk plastered across his face.

Harry looked at his uncle, still through his bangs, his eyes dead, lifeless, "No... It's not how it happened, but seeing as you will not believe me I guess it really doesn't matter." he knew he wouldn't get away unscathed, but also knowing it didn't matter if he hadn't said anything. And there were times when Harry was just tired, tired of the abuse and exhausted from the work that he hardly cared to listen to his own reasoning.

Quietly, he watched his uncles face turn a deep, ugly shade of red, _'Great, now all I did was piss him off even more... Hm, maybe I won't have to start school this year after all...'_ He thought seeing it as a morbid sort of "upside." His uncle swung his arm around and hit Harry square in his temple. The force of the blow caused the petite raven haired boy to slam violently into his car door. His side being crushed against the arm rest and his right temple hitting the window. Before his mind could stop spinning from the blow, pain shot through him as his uncle grabbed his bruised jaw. His uncle yanked and there was a sickening POP.

Once again, tears flooded from his deep emerald eyes. "Dudley, didn't I tell you to cause the most damage whenever you hit this mistake? You only fractured the bone, but don't worry I fixed it for you. Now our poor, little prince has a wonderfully dislocated jaw." He smirked at his unwanted nephew's pain quickly deciding not to let the boy do anything to help straighten out his jaw. His sadistic smirk turned into a self-pleased smile as he saw the joy fill his son's eyes. _'Yes, I can now get this trip going!'_ He took the keys from his jumper pocket and quickly inserted on into the ignition, turning he started the car. He glanced back to the boy and Dudley, _'Good, that stupid brat is unconscious. At least I don't have to listen to his is blasted whining. How sad that I can't just take him and dump him off somewhere, but his bloody parents just had to have a son that would be a prince.'_ He grumbled to himself as he drove, constantly glancing back at the boy through the rearview mirror, noting that he remained unconscious.

Draco smiled brightly as he and his father entered the tailor shop for him to get his new school uniform. The tips of his elven ears could be seen from beneath his shoulder length, silky, platinum blonde hair. His gray eyes shone silver in his excitement. A few people stopped in awe of their appearance but many others didn't bother with a second glance. Being an elf, most all other immortals were used to seeing people like him and his father, and because he was an elf, Draco had learned to get used to people staring. Of course, he was beautiful as all young elves tended to be and he certainly had his own large amount of followers. But he knew that as he grew older his looks would only grow in intensity and the pull he had on other people would only become more definite. But that really mattered very little to him. He was only interested in finding his life mate. The person he would spend his long eternity with, be them elf or vampire, he didn't care which, though he knew he preferred men to women so he had his hopes.

He knew it would be quite some time before he feels the pull for a mate, but the stories of his father and his mate keep the young elf open for anyone. Draco looked out the window as his father picked out many fabrics and outfits. He saw the car pull up and a skinny woman get out along with two large men. Well, one was still a boy but he was rather big for his age. The larger of the two opened the other door and yanked something out. Draco was curious and continued to stare. The "thing" he saw was actually a petite raven haired boy. Draco felt his heart skip a beat at the dark bruises on the child's face. His jaw seemed to hang at an odd angle but Draco was too far away to get that good of a look, he was tan but the blonde figured he probably wasn't as dark as he should be.

He winced at the anger he saw in the large man's face as he "talked" to the boy he had just pulled out of the car. A man in black came up to them and began speaking. Draco did not see the man's face but felt that he knew him... At least he seemed familiar. He looked tense and stood straight his height towering over the shaking boy. Draco felt his heart clench but shook it off._ 'I don't even know this kid. Maybe I can talk to him a bit... If he comes in here that is...'_ He quickly looked away as the boy was once more roughly pulled toward the large man. _'Poor kid...'_ He looked up when his father called to him and hurried to the taller blonde's side.

~*~MEANWHILE~*~

Harry kept his eyes glued to his feet as his uncle began to whisper fiercely at him about not talking to anybody or making a scene. Harry continuously inclined his head in a nod and whimpered when his uncle grabbed him by the hair. "Now come on boy we need to get you some cheap shite and get you to this blasted school." He was moving to pull Harry into the store by his hair when a man dressed entirely in black came up to them glancing at the large man hard enough to kill.

"Excuse me kind, sir? Are you the legal guardian of this child?" The man's voice was cold and smooth causing a shiver to run through the small boy. His uncle only nodded and the man gave him a tight not... unfriendly, smile. He kneeled glancing at the hand in the boy's hair as he smiled warmly, Harry relaxed slightly but was still tense. "Hello, dear child. Is this man your guardian? He is most certainly not your father..."

Harry nodded his head slowly never bringing his eyes to meet the other man's, as he knew the condition of his face. _'Can you hear me?'_ Harry glanced sideways and he saw the man tilt his head slightly.

_'Yes, yes I can. But how did you guess?'_ Harry's shoulders lifted in a shrug.

_'I could sense it... You're a freak like me...'_ The man's eyes widened and the grip tightened in his hair making Harry wince. _'Sorry, I meant no offense, it's just what my uncle tells me all the time but why are you here?'_ The man frowned deeply his eyes flashing.

_'I have come here to help you... You are different, child. But most certainly not a freak. So these... mon... erm, people are your true guardians?'_ Again Harry nodded. His uncle was growing impatient knowing there was a silent conversation going on.

_'Yes, my parents were killed in an accident. I am left with my last __**living **__relatives. Uh, you should probably talk to him and tell him what you want.' _He glanced at his uncle nervously noticing he was barely reigning in his anger. Harry felt a good handful of his hair being pulled out with every shift of his body. His tense posture grew impossible more tense and the man let worry flash through his eyes before he stood again.

He held a steady gaze with Vernon and made a gesture to the boy, "You obviously know what he is. Considering he has just spoken with me through telepathy..." Vernon sent his nephew a harsh glare and Harry seemed to writhe under the scrutiny. "Ahem, I was sent by the school to help him get his things for his extra classes. I am sure you are aware of our policies concerning our species when they are raised by humans?" Vernon nodded his hand still held tight in Harry's thick hair and the man gave another tight smile. "Well good, then you know I am here to lighten the burden so to speak." He supplied and turned apologetic eyes toward Harry who shrugged it off. "Do you have any questions at all?" The man noticed the unison of shaking heads as Vernon mumbled something under his breath before leaning down to whisper in his nephew's ear.

"Boy, you listen, don't you dare talk about the fun this family has with you. If you do I swear I'm gonna break you before I want to and you'll never disobey me again." Harry's eyes filled with dread, his insides twisted into knots as he began trembling again. He knew what his uncle meant just he had understood when Dudley had said he was going to take him. "Do you understand boy? Not a single word." With Harry's nod Vernon released his hair from his death grip and the boy quickly scurried to the other man's side.

The man glanced down at the boy and grasped his trembling hand firmly. Harry made a pained noise in the back of his throat and his uncle only smirked at him before bustling his wife and son away for their shopping to begin. The man looked down with worried eyes, "Child are you okay?"

Harry nodded as he opened up the mental link again. _'Yes sir. I am fine, I uhh, just hurt my hand making breakfast this morning. I'm pretty clumsy like that...'_ His mental voice light with false cheerfulness. The man gave him a skeptical look and Harry would have smiled had his face not hurt so much.

The man kneeled down again lifting Harry's face up with gentle fingers. He gasped at the dark bruising, the swollen and blood caked lip. His shock only grew at the odd angle of the child's jaw. "Child they did this to you didn't they?" The man's voice was soft and Harry almost lost control of his tears at the worry and concern he heard. But he would not let himself break again. He remained silent his eyes never coming to meet the man's. "I'm so sorry child. So this is why you are only talking through telepathy." It wasn't a question but Harry nodded as an answer anyway. He choked back a scream when gentle fingers prodded at his bruised face and dislocated jaw. "Sorry, child. We'll have to get you fixed up when we get to school. We have special medicines for things like this..." He tried to smile but the sadness in the boy's eyes only made his anger for the humans grow. He slowly nodded to himself vowing to watch over and protect this boy that had somehow wormed into his heart in less than an hour. "Well, I saw we get you your school roves and all the other things you will need. Oh, forgive me, I am Severus Snape. A professor at the school you'll be going to today."

Harry looked around nervously and stood close to Severus as they walked into the shop. _'Uh, I am Harry Potter. But please just call me Harry. Half the time I don't remember my first name.'_ Severus' eyes flashed for a moment but he nodded his head despite his questions.

"Well then, Harry, what do you know about the school?" The professor sense the boy hardly knew what he was and wanted to see just how little that knowledge really was.

Harry blushed an interesting shade of red and before he could stop himself the link was opened. _'Absolutely nothing. They're only letting me go so Dudley has punching bag.'_ His eyes widened and took in a sharp breath.

The man was silent for a moment before going into the store and walking over to a rack filled with robes that he thought would complement the small boy's features. Harry grew nervous at the older man's prolonged silence but said nothing more. "Harry, I do believe the reason your aunt and uncle gave you was something to keep you down. Every child that reaches the age of 11 with the blood of a vampire or elf is sent a message from school." Severs spoke in a clear manner, one that held no emotion that Harry could surely pick up on. He followed his professor and listened intently as he continued. "You see, the school is a special one. Though, to help protect the bloodlines which reside there we must allow humans to attend it as well. I am fairly certain you were sent a message saying you would be attending for the next seven years. As for Dudley, he is going because your aunt and uncle want him, for all intents and purposes, to make you miserable." Severus looked down at his charge when he heard a sigh. The boy's posture had changed very little, though he seemed a bit more relaxed. The professor looked at the clothes in his arms and blinked, all the choices would most definitely get Harry some looks, maybe not now but as the years go by. He smiled to himself and gently pulled Harry with him to a curtained area. Letting go of the boys hand he kneeled down next to him, "Listen, Harry, this curtain is a place for you to get undressed. Don't worry, only to your underwear." He smiled reassuringly as the boy tensed again. "It is just so Madame Malkin can take your measurements. I will be in the store still looking... If anything is wrong just call me through the link okay?" Harry nodded slowly and he carefully entered the room.

He stopped when his eyes landed on a boy about his age standing on a stool in his underwear. A faint blush formed on Harry's cheeks and he turned to walk back out when a smooth voice stopped him, "Wait, you don't have to leave. I am simply waiting for Madame Malkin after that I will be leaving shortly. Besides, there is another stool." Harry's blush never faltered as he slowly nodded his head. Having turned back around harry began to undress. First went his shirt, thin as it was the buttons were still attached, then he undid the belt fastened around his small waist. He heard a gasp and glanced up at the boy still in the room.

His grey eyes were wide as he stared at the small boy's chest. The shock was mixed with horror, making his eyes shine with what looked like tears. Harry stared at the boy, anger growing in his chest at what he mistook for pity he those eyes. He was about to retaliate when he found his mind link remained closed to his words. _'What the hell? I know I can still speak to him even if we aren't completely the same! Why can't I talk to him?' _His eyes glowed like enchanted emeralds and Draco's own couldn't tear away from the intense gaze.

_'His eyes aren't grey, Harry.'_ Came that teasing voice again.

In Harry's mind he paused for a moment, _'What?' _One simple word was his reply belying his utter confusion.

_'You dolt! His eyes are not grey! Well, they are but not in a solid, bland way... More metallic like-' _Harry's thoughts interrupted as realization hit him.

_'Silver!' _Harry gasped and continued to stare. _'His eyes are silver! Just like the boy from my dream! It's really him!'_ Harry didn't know why, but he felt the sudden need to be held by the boy, the urge to this boy protect and comfort him. He resisted with all his might but felt his heart grow heavy.

The teasing voice had the feel of a triumphant smirk as it spoke again. _'Good, Harry now you can talk to him.'_ Harry frowned a little, the stupid voice had just stopped him from making a very serious mistake.

Harry finally broke the eye contact and his blush deepened. _'Er, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about the scars... Uhm, I can put my shirt back on if it's making you uncomfortable.'_ His eyes were downcast and Draco could tell he was embarrassed.

He couldn't stop staring, though, the scars against his olive toned skin stood out like a warning light in black darkness. Harry raised his eyes to find the boy still staring, he sighed and moved to put his shirt back on. "Wait, I should be sorry, I didn't mean to stare. They're just..." Draco didn't know how to continue so he let himself fall silent.

Harry smiled to himself but was saddened when he realized that the boy would not be able to see it. _'It's okay... I surprise people often with them. I'm quite clumsy and most of these were just accidental...'_ He sighed to himself feeling guilty for lying to this boy but not understanding why. _'Uhm, my name is Harry Potter...'_ The question was evident to Draco and he smiled.

He hopped down from his spot on the stool and went to shake Harry's bandaged hand gently. Harry turned a deep red from the gentle shake, surprisingly though, he felt no pain. He internally frowned when the boy pulled his hand away to place it on his own chest, "Well, Harry, I am Draconous Lucian Malfoy, but since that is more than likely a mouthful to say. Please just call me Draco." Draco bowed formally and then stood straight with a smile. "I am sorry for staring... Anyway, what brings you to Madame Malkins'?" Draco helped Harry onto the extra stool before moving back to his own.

Harry glanced around the curtained room, _'I said it was okay... And I am here to get my school supplies. I'm going to be starting my first year at __Hogwarts School of Elven and Vampiric Knowledge__ this afternoon.'_ When Harry looked at Draco again he saw the boy's face light up with a smile. _'What?'_ He asked not understanding why the boy was smiling at him.

"I'm going to be a first year too! I'm here with my father getting new robes." Draco was still smiling even after a large woman came in, stared at the scarred, petite raven haired boy, took both their measurements and left. "You know we could end up in the same house! That would be so cool!" Harry blinked and giggled lightly.

He nodded his head his eyes shining with laughter and he blushed when Draco continued to stare at him. _'Uh, yes it would be cool. We could get to know each other better... Uhm, why are you staring at me like that?'_ His mental voice showed worry but on the inside the admiration made him giddy.

Draco didn't mind that he was staring and spoke before he could think, "You are beautiful, Harry. Don't you dare let anyone tell you different..." Harry blushed a deep red and felt his heart skip a beat at the meaning of the words.

He looked over and smirked lightly, _'Well, you're not so bad yourself, __**Draco**__.'_ He had hoped was a mental purr. He watched as Draco shuddered and hopped off the stool triumphantly. Draco stared dumbfounded and was about to say something when the curtains opened and Severus popped his head in.

He smiled sadly as Harry pulled his clothes on wincing at the pain in his arm. _'I hope to see you again soon, __**Draco**__.' _said blonde shuddered again.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" He smiled as the boy nodded and looked at the other in the room. "Oh, Draco! What a pleasant surprise, I see you are here getting supplies? Oh yes, that's right you are going to be a first year. Harry, please go wait outside for a moment." He watched the boy nod and walk out, before he turned serious black eyes to the boy still in the room. "Draco, I'm fairly certain that you and young Harry will be in the same house. Please look after him. From his thoughts he is already quite fond of you. Hm, well tell your father I said 'hello.'" Draco couldn't suppress his grin even as he nodded his head to his godfather.

Shortly after Severus and Harry departed from the store, Lucius came to collect his con and raised an eyebrow in question to the pleased yet puzzled expression on his son's face. Draco looked up at him as he quickly dressed and questioned, "Father, is it true that only members of the Royal Family can speak to both Elves and Vampires through telepathy?"

Lucius looked at his son a little surprised and nodded his head as he replied, "Yes it's true. You know that, Draco." He paused at the thoughtful expression on his son gave him and continued, "So, why do you ask?"

Draco looked at him and smiled, "I just met a vampire and while he talked to me his mouth never once moved. And I _felt _him in my mind." Draco continued to walk as his father's step faltered a moment. He smirked and looked over his shoulder, "Oh! And Uncle Sev, says hello!"

Harry walked beside his Professor his eyes down cast watching his feet pass over the cobbled street. 'Professor Snape?' The man looked down and nodded his head for the boy to continue. Even though Harry didn't see it he knew he had permission, _'What exactly am I? And where are we going?' _Harry glanced around before his eyes went back to his shoe clad feet.

Snape blinked a moment confused. "What do you mean Harry?" Snape decided to wait to answer his other question a little later.

Harry looked up his bruised and battered face not at all hiding the curiosity in his green eyes. _'I mean what am I? I know I am like you, something dark, with special blood. But I talked to Draco the same way I talk to you and I have enough sense to know that that makes me different from you as well.'_ Harry's mental voice sounded strained and he began to wobble a bit.

Severus watched him closely as he replied. "Yes, Harry, it does. Only one special family can speak with a mind link to both Elves and Vampires without being mated. But you must keep that hidden, no one must know except those you trust with your life. After, even before we heal your just you should refrain from speaking with you mind to elves. We are lucky that you met Draco today, he and his family are on the same side as I am."

_'But what side? Severus, who the bloody hell am I to this world? __**What **__am I?' _Harry looked at him and his eyes shone in desperation to know all that he could.

_'Child you are the lost heir to the throne of the entire Vampiric and Elven world. And I am your protector, Prince Harold James Marshall William Potter.'_ And before Severus could react Harry fell in a dead faint. '_My poor child. I should have waited. But when you wake you will be told everything. Beware of Headmaster Dumbledore. Do not fall for his tricks.'_

Harry awoke to the usual pain but to an unusual sound of something fluttering. _'Wait... Why am not walking?'_ He looked up and saw his Professor looking straight ahead, as the fluttering grew more persistent Harry began to feel uncannily calm. Safe and warm..._ 'Professor? I think I can walk now... Could you put me down?'_

Severus smiled and places his charge onto the cobble stone street once more. "Are you sure you are all right to walk now, Harry?"

Harry smiled slightly and glanced around, no one seemed to have noticed him being carried. _'Yes I am, Professor. Thinks like that happen a lot. But I've never fainted out of surprise... It's kind of embarrassing really. But were you being serious? Am I really a prince?' _Harry looked up at him his eyes wide and shining. Snape swallowed the knot in his throat at those eyes, vibrant even in a battered face.

He smiled and gently laid his hand upon the boys head noticing a smaller flinch than normal. "Yes Harry I was being serious. You are our lost prince, and I am your protector." The fluttering grew frantic and Harry looked up. His green eyes widened in surprise when he saw an owl and a snake staring each other down from their separate cages. They both turned to look at him, and seemed to relax. The owl hooted happily and the snake hissed a greeting. Harry's eyes widened even more so when the snake hisses began to form words. "What is it Harry?" Severus looked down with concerned black eyes. "Do you like them? You need to make two familiars and... Well, I hoped I could get you a belated birthday present. It was a few days ago... So..." Harry's eyes got even wider and so Severus stopped to allow his thoughts to come through. _'It's... It's nothing to do with that, I do love them they are both beautiful.'_ Harry commented through the link. _'It's just that I can understand the snake. It's a hissy sort of language.'_ Harry stopped when Snape merely stared down at him. He looked away nervously before asking, mind voice quiet. _'Are they really my birthday present? Are they mine to keep?'_

Severus stood shocked twice over. "Well of course they are yours to keep! I got them for you..." He paused once more at the utter happiness shining in the boys eyes when he looked up at him again. "And about being able to understand the snake, well, it seems that you have inherited that ability. You are a parslemouth, and when you make these two creatures your familiar you will be able to speak with both of them, and only you. The snake's voice, I'd imagine, will only be more clear." Harry nodded slowly his eyes still shining. Severus gave a gentle smile in return, "Have you never gotten presents on your birthday before?" He asked as Harry reached out a hand to stroke the soft, white feathers on the snow owls head.

Harry thought back and shrugged, _'Now that I really think about it... No, I haven't had any presents before. It's always been about Dudley. I don't even realize it's my birthday, anymore.' _He paused looking away and shrugged._ 'I fairly think that my parents celebrated my first birthday. But... after they passed away... it was all about Dudley.'_ He stopped and looked off into the distance, tears causing his green eyes to shimmer.

Severus smiles slightly. "You were alone, weren't you?" Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, but know you will never have to be alone again. Especially with Draco, he'll make a good friend for you." Harry shrugged reaching out a hand to now gently stroke the snake's scales.

A sudden thought came to him. _'When do I make them my familiars?'_ He asked his interest peeked as they walked up some steps.

"Well, Harry," when the boy glanced up he saw the grin on Severus' face, "we are headed to Gringotts where that can be settles, and so you can receive you inheritance." Harry looked at him confused and he tilted his head. "You know... like money and properties left to you by your parents, grandparents and such." Harry nodded but his eyes still head uncertain disbelief. Severus chuckled, "Don't worry Harry, and right after your inheritance you will get your two pets as familiars." Harry nodded as they walked through the large doors into the giant bank.

They walked to the front desk, Severus greeted the severe looking goblin with a nod. "I am here with Mr. Harold Potter." The goblins eyes widened, "and he is here for his inheritance and to get these two as his familiars." The goblin eyed the owl and snake before nodding. "Here are his papers and his vault keys." He handed over a folder and a ring holding three keys. The goblin looked over the papers and examined each key.

In a raspy voice the goblin spoke, "Hm, I see. Prince Harold James Marshall William Potter, you are heir and prince to the Vampiric and Elven realm. You will go to Hogwarts after you are finished here and after you have completed those seven years of schooling, you will take up your duties as heir. Do you accept this as your future?"

It was Harry's turn for his eyes to widen and Severus looked at him smiling. "I will be there to help you, Harry, along with everyone else that cares for you. You will meet all kinds of people that will love you. Believe me?" Harry's eyes shone with trust as he turned to look up at the goblin. He straightened his spine, wincing only slightly and nodded his head to both of their questions. The goblin nodded in return and stepped down from his chair and came around to the front of the desk. Making a small motion with his hand Harry and his mentor followed the small creature down a long hallway. Harry looked around once again wide eyed at all the giant vaults. Number upon number was passed before they stopped at a vault numbered 713.

The goblin nodded to Harry and the boy stepped forward. "Place your hand on the door. You will feel a prick and the vault will register your blood and personal magic signature." Harry barely nodded as he stepped toward the mammoth sized doors. His left palm out stretched he placed it lightly on one of the doors and barely twitched when a thick needle entered his skin. Within a breath the needle withdrew and the doors slowly creaked open. Harry stared his eyes still wide at the large vault that had lain behind the doors. There were portraits of people he didn't recognize but two of them caught his eye, one was of a woman with curly red hair and striking green eyes that perfectly matched his own. The other was of a man, he had a strong chin with black, messy hair and mischievous brown eyes. Harry felt the tears spring to his eyes even before his mind registered why the two were so familiar. He choked on a sob when it hit him, '_They're my parents!' _He exclaimed through the mind link.

Severus winced at the loud thought but nodded. "Yes, Harry those are you parents, Royal Prince and Princess James and Lillian Potter. Though, she really preferred Lily." Harry went silent staring at the portraits, not caring that the tears rolled steadily down his cheeks. He sniffed and looked up at Severus, is green eyes shining with an emotion he couldn't quite explain.

'_Did you know them, Severus? What were they like?'_ he asked his mental voice quiet and soft, filled with sadness and wonder.

Severus gave him a weak smile before nodding, "Yes Harry, I knew them, quite well in fact. But that is a story for another time. For now we must press on so you are able to see your inheritance." Severus placed his hand lightly on the boys shoulder to steer him to a door that Harry was certain hadn't been there before. Harry took out a key from the same key ring he had gotten from the goblin after he had first entered the vault, and curiously placed it in the lock. The door swung open and hit the wall with a bang. Harry had the feeling that his eyes would fall out of his hear as he stared at the mountains of gold.

_'This is all mine?'_ he wondered in disbelief.

"Yes Harry, it's all yours. Down to the very last cent. There are deeds to properties in the cabinets along the walls as well." Severus informed him with a satisfied smile. "When you are of legal age you can choose to rule from one of the places in here or from the castle. But if you are not able or not willing to go through with being ruler the property and money will remain yours."

_'Don't worry Severus. I won't let you down!'_ Harry said so cheerily that the Professor took a moment to study the beaten boy.

_'He may be battered and but he surely isn't broken.'_ He thought to himself with a warm smile. "Come Harry, we still need to get those two as your familiars and get you to Hogwarts in time for the welcoming feast." He commented aloud as he and Harry left the vault entirely. Harry had a light smile on his face from the vault visit and the promise of soon getting two familiars. They followed the goblin into another hall. They entered a room with large glass doors that were enchanted so no one could see inside.

The goblin did a complex tapping on the glass and the doors swung open. Inside was a large circular room with a high dome shaped ceiling in the middle was an ancient rune carved into the concrete floor, in the center of the ceiling was a hole that let the sun shine through. "Okay Mr. Potter stand in the center of the rune beneath tthe ray of sunlight," ordered the goblin.

Harry took a step but stopped and turned to Severus, _'Severus, isn't it overcast outside?' _he questioned cheekily.

Severus cracked a grin and pushed Harry toward the rune, "Cheeky bugger..." he shook his head before releasing Hedwig and Synthes from their cages. Hedwig flew to perch on Harry's shoulder while Synthes slithered his way up the boy to curl around his neck. The goblin took a small knife to knick Harry's unbandaged hand, as the blood dripped the goblin pulled out Synthes' tail to knick it as well. He then did the same to Hedwig, using one of her wings. The blood mixed in the grooves of the rune and the goblin began to chant in his native tongue. Harry felt magic encircle him, the owl and the snake before it began to tighten. It tightened until it became nearly unbearable, and there was a POP before the feeling was gone.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and hooted. Harry responded through their link and smiled. He turned to Severus. _'It worked Professor! I can communicate with them!'_

Severus smiled, "That's great Harry. Now you have two familiars that will never part from you." He nodded to the goblin and they left.

As they exited the building Harry blinked turned to Severus confused, _'Professor? How come the goblin preformed the ritual? Couldn't you have done it?'_

Severus looked at him surprised, "Well, no... When it comes to bonding with different species Goblins and Elves are the ones you want to get. Vampires are only good at bonding mates. But the Royal family can also preform species bonding..." he added as an afterthought.

Harry sighed, _'Is there anything you can't do?'_ he questioned exasperated.

Severus smiled, "Well, Harry, I hate to say this but you can't walk through walls." Harry gave him an unamused glare and Severus couldn't help but laugh, causing Harry to smile.

It was a short carriage ride and they stopped in front of a castle like building. _'Is this Hogwarts?' _Harry asked as he stared wide eyed at the towers and stained glass windows. He got off the carriage with his professor's help.

"Yes this is Hogwarts. This is where you will spend the fall for the next seven years. From September 2nd to May 27th. Then for the summer you will go home and do summer work." Harry stiffened and Severus placed a gentle hand on his back, "Don't worry Harry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Harry nodded but he still felt a heavy dread fill his heart. They entered the building through two overly large and heavy oak wooden doors. They swung open to reveal the outside was very much the same as the inside, stone walls and floors polished smooth so that they shone brightly in the torch and candle light.

Severus steered his charge toward the infirmary and when they arrived he sat him on one of the sterile white beds while he went in search of Madame Pomfrey. Harry sat and looked around nervously but soon decided that there were no instruments of torture that would be used to sew him up and clean him.

Soon Severus returned with a stern looking woman wearing nurses' garb. "Harry this is Madame Pomfrey. She is the Mediwitch in charge of all the staff and students. She will be helping you whenever you need it. If I am unavailable come straight to Madame Pomfrey. Now, I have to go and prepare of the Welcoming Feast, Poppy will be here to treat your wounds and then will lead you to the great hall. Make sure you find Draco and stay with him." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled before leaving in a flurry of robes.

"Well young man, you must certainly have a way with people, Severus is never one to smile around children he doesn't know. Well let's have a look at you." Gently she placed two fingers beneath Harry's chin and lifted his face to look. She gasped at the swelling and bruising on his childlike cheek. "Oh dear... you poor boy, Is there anything else I should look at?" She asked pulling her hand away. Harry gave a slightly nod before removing his shirt and showing her the bandaged arm and hand. She was about to look at it more closely when Harry pulled it away and stood to show the Mediwitch his back. At first she saw nothing but he removed the glamor he would put up to hide his worst injuries, but couldn't hide more than one area at a time. A hand went to Pomfrey's mouth as she stared at the long gashes running all over his back, "My gods! Harry what have those people done to you?" She asked horror and anger flashing through her eyes. She grabbed the boy by his shoulders and turned him around staring into pained and tear filled eyes. She read them clearly though she could not hear his thoughts. They pleaded for help and not pity. "Don't worry child, I'll get you all fixed up and looking your best in no time!"

Harry offered her a small smile as she walked away to gather her salves and potions. She returned shortly after to offer Harry one potion. "This will help you with pain. This other one is for your jaw. It will put your jaw back in place and it will also grow some bone so it will be harder for it to get broken or dislocated. I take it you'd like that." Her once stern appearance having softened. Harry smiled as well and allowed her to assist him with the pain and bone potions. He made a face at the taste and found his jaw no longer hurt, he moved it up and down slowly.

"Wow, that works really well!" Harry's words slurring from the numbness in his jaw. Pomfrey chuckled and nodded as she removed the blood soaked bandages. Harry watched amazed that he only felt the tug from it releasing his skin and there wasn't even a slight sting.

"Okay, well infection has set in so this will take three treatments instead of the one or two it should have been. And your back... those are deep, whip?" She asked in a quiet voice. Harry nodded slowly his good feeling wearing off as she mentioned his back. "I thought so, those are going to need a few treatments as well. They look only mildly infected..." She added as an afterthought.

Harry looked away, "The burns I got while cooking and I didn't have time to clean them properly this morning." his voice went quiet.

Pomfrey looked up at him in alarm, "You mean you have to treat yourself? You have no one to help you? Well that's horrible, but it seems you can take care of yourself. If you somehow can't get to me then do what you have been doing but come see me as soon as possible. I am even here during the summer, okay?" She gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded. Afterwards she rubbed a burn and infection salve onto his arm and hand while Harry watched fascinated as the infection retreated and the skin became healthy. Pomfrey then wrapped the arm and hand in gauze again. "All right now, let me treat your back, I should warn you that after the potion wears off your jaw will be sore and your arm and back may feel tingly and they might sting a little. Okay?" Harry nodded as she had him lay on his stomach. She rubbed a soothing oil onto the large welts and the healing balm into the open slashes.

She watched as the welts became smaller and smaller until they vanished and as the slashes closed slightly. She placed bandages over them and had Harry sit up again. "Well, I want you back tomorrow after lunch, so we can do another treoatment and for new bandages. Now, you need to get dressed, here are some robes for you to wear at the welcoming feat. Make sure you find Mr. Malfoy and sit with him. Get dressed and be off with ye'!" she responded with a smile.

Harry nodded and, on impulse, gave her a quick hug. Before she could react Harry pulled away and was dressed. Pomfrey smiled and led him out of the infirmary to another set of double doors that were crowded with other students. Pomfrey hugged him quickly before leaving Harry to search out Draco. He saw a flash of blond and headed toward the boy. He was about to reach out his hand when a beefy one grabbed his thin wrist. His green eyes grew wide as he lifted his head to stare at his large cousin. He swallowed at the lump of fear that filled his throat. "D-Dudley... c-could you please let go of my hand?" he questioned in his usual timid voice.

Dudley looked surprised before sneering. "Bloody freak, had something freaky fix your face, right? Wait until dad hears that he's just gonna have to rough you up more the next time you're home," he whispered menacingly as he leaned in to get a better look at the sight of the dark bruise.

"P-please! Just leave me alone," he pleaded beginning to shake as he looked around for someone to help him.

"I don't think so Harry. You're my toy while you're here and I'm gonna make sure you remember that." He said reach out a hand to pull Harry away from the crowd.

Harry backed up in fear and ran into a solid body. He turned his head and was surprised to see two heads of familiar read hair. At first he though one of them was his old friend Ron but those two were older. "Uhm, s-sorry," he muttered quietly while Dudley grabbed a hold of his upper arm.

"Jeez, Harry, you are such a klutz." said Dudley cheerily while he lead the fear struck boy away. The two red-heads looked between each other suspiciously and went to the blond that Harry had tried to reach before.

Fred tapped on the boys shoulder and watched as the boy turned with a ready smile. "Hey, Malfoy, do ya know a kid named Harry? Black hair and striking green eyes?" They questioned simultaneously.

Draco frowned, "You two are the Weasley twins right?" he saw them nod. "Okay, yea I know Harry why?" he questioned.

The twins looked at each other again as George spoke next. "Well, me'n Fred saw him coming towards you when this really fat kid came up and dragged him away. He looked pretty freaked too..."

Draco's eyes went wide and he moved toward the outer part of the crowd. "Which way did he take him?" He asked quickly, Fred and George Weasley pointed to the right and followed Draco out of the group along with another tan boy. "Blaise? I thought you would stay behind?" he questioned amused.

Blaise Zabini smiled ruefully, "Well, normally I would but you guys made it sound like this boy was in trouble. I can never resist a boy in distress!" He finished rather gallantly.

Draco shook his head and was about to comment on his friends hopelessness when they heard a cry. All four boys stopped and Draco signaled for them to get closer to the wall. They did and inched to the end of the hall. Quietly they peeked around the corner and saw red.

Dudley had his beefy hand in little Harry's hair and was punching him repeatedly where ever he could reach. The side of Harry's head was dripping blood and he seemed passed unconsciousness. Dudley's fist pulled back for another strike but Draco and the others stepped out from around the corner. "Hey! You tub of lard put him down, now!" Blaise called raising his hand toward Dudley.

Dudley looked alarmed before he smirked. "Don't even try it freaks! I'm human, you guys can't use any power on me!" He laughed uproariously causing Harry to twitch and groan.

His bright green eyes opened and looked around finding nothing recognizable and therefore frightening. "Harry? Are you okay?" A voice, recognizable, called. He turned his head to find the two red heads, Draco, and another Italian looking boy. He slowly nodded his head. "And you Mr. Evans must know that if we feel that we or someone else of our kind is being threatened then we are allowed to use our powers on a human. So long as they don't die." Draco gave him a wicked grin. "Now, I won't tell you again, put him down!" The command in Draco's voice had Dudley rethinking his strategy but he smirked none-the-less and lifted Harry clear off the ground and then let him go where he landed in a heap on the floor. He walked away with a laugh while Harry tried to stand on his shaky legs.

The others were quickly at his side while Draco offered to help him stand. "We need to get you to the infirmary." Zabini informed them calmly.

"N-no I'm fine. The cut isn't that deep he knows how to..." he stopped short, "never mind. I will be seeing her again tomorrow anyway..." He looked away from their questioning looks.

"Okay, Harry, but why didn't you try to call me through the link?" Draco asked as they slowly made their way to the crowd again.

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me _He_ is Harry _Potter_!" Blaise asked surprised.

Draco sent him a glare, "Y-yes..." Harry replied softly. "Uhm, when my jaw is okay I don't tend to use the link. But Madame Pomfrey fixed it so I don't need to use it." he whispered. "D-Draco? Why did you help me?" he asked looking up into shining silver eyes.

Draco gave him a playful smirk. "Harry, you're my friend whether you like it or not now. I'll always be there whenever you need me."

"Me too! I'm Blaise Zabini, by the way, nice to make your acquaintance. You're a real cutey." He gave a laugh at Harry's sudden blush.

"You can count us in too!" it was the twins. "I'm Fred and this is George , we are the Weasley Twins."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "But I thought your family hated the Royal Family."

"We and our Brother Bill think it's a crock o' shite!" they quoted in unison.

Draco nodded, "Okay, that makes more sense than it doesn't." They had just reached the group of students as they started entering the Great Hall. Harry placed a heavy glamor on himself, which he had learned to do when his Uncle had told him to hide his cuts so they could all go out, and walked side by side with Draco. Clutching tightly to his arm.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. They were sorted, Draco, Blaise and Harry ended up in Slytherin. The Twins being older were also in Slytherin and had saved them some seats, they later told them their family had been most displeased but hadn't made good on their threat to throw them out like they had wanted to. Some speeches were made, the food appeared and afterwards they received their time tables and headed off to find their classes and houses. Though classes didn't start until the following day and with Draco at his side Harry was safe and Dudley had kept his distance.

A/N: Okay I know that was a ridiculously long chapter, don't worry though, the other chapters will hopefully be just as long! Anywho, like I said they may all seem out of character in this chapter but everything will be fixed when Dumblefuck... I mean... Bubblewhore... I mean! Dumbledore, shows his true colors as a manipulative asshole! Cuz I like him that way, ANYWHO! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
